


The Mistakes we Make

by Anonymous_Writer12



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 11:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Writer12/pseuds/Anonymous_Writer12
Summary: We all remember how season 4 ended right? 😂😂😂 Well, what if Lotor never showed up? What would've happened?





	The Mistakes we Make

“Keith don't!” Matt's cries were barely audible over the sound of his heart pumping. This is the only way. Guys, I'm sorry. He crashed into the barrier separating them from the witch. Everything went blank as he was exploded into space.

“I can't believe we survived that!” Lance exclaimed. They were in the lounge, all of them still mentally recovering from their traumatic trip to Naxzela. “Ya, that was a close one.” Hunk agreed. Just then Coran came into the room. “You guys did an excellent job,” Coran began. “Thank you, Coran.” Allura said, smiling at him. “Yes, but, there's something that, um, you need to see…” Coran stuttered, looking at the ground. “Coran, what's wrong?” Allura asked. He motioned for all of them to follow him. They walked silently down the hall, Coran’s attitude was scaring them. What had happened to make the joyful man so distraught? As they got closer to their destination, their stomachs started to sink. They were going to the cryopod room. When they entered the room they saw Matt standing next to a closed pod. In the pod, a horribly injured person lay sound asleep. His face was scratched and torn. He looked like he had been blown up. “Keith” Shiro’s whisper brought them all back to reality. They all ran and gathered around the pod where their friend was held captive. Hunk was crying. Pidge, on the verge of tears asked what had happened. “He ran his ship into the barrier protecting the part of the ship where the witch was, I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen.” Matt explained. Pidge started crying too, Matt pulled her into a hug. “What was that idiot thinking?!” Lance muttered. His fist pressed up against the glass.

The group was silent for a good long time. “We should rest, Coran, will you stay and keep an eye on Keith?” Allura broke the silence. “I’ll do it.” Shiro said before Coran could answer. “You sure? You need your rest.” Allura asked. Shiro nodded, and slowly, the others began to leave. Once everyone had left Shiro sat next to the healing pod. “I’m sorry, Keith.”

Lance paced back and forth, unable to relax. He glanced up at Keith's face every few ticks, unable to look for more than a few milliseconds each time. “Goddamnit mullet. We're supposed to be rivals! Lance and Keith, neck and neck. You can't pull this bs on me.” He muttered. He heard the doors swish open and jumped back to see Hunk walking in. “Hey man, you've been in here a while. Let me watch him for a bit, I promise to inform you first if anything happens.” Lance sighed, knowing Hunk was right and that he needed to get out of the suffocating room. He thanked Hunk and walked out, glancing over his shoulder one last time before the doors shut.

He wandered the castle. He didn't feel like eating or sleeping, there wasn't much else for him to do. He walked past the rooms, hearing the video game blasting from behind Pidge’s door. He didn't feel like getting his ass kicked so he kept walking. He was surprised when his feet took him not to his room, but to Keith's. The door opened for him and his legs carried him in. He and Keith had few things I common. One was there lack of objects. None of the paladins had many belongings when they were rocketed into space, but Pidge had obtained multiple new things during their travels. Shiro and Hunm weren't at Pidge's level or hoarding, but they had many items in their name. Lance and Keith were the odd ones out, neither gained almost anything from any of the worlds they had visited, but there was one key difference. Lance's room was a mess, it looked like he owned much more than he actually did. Keith’s room looked untouched. Lance sat on the bed and looked at the few items in the room. Keith's jacket and casual attire hung on a hook near the door, while his blade uniform was folded on top of a shelf tucked into the wall. The red paladin uniform was kept in it's own glass container in the corner of the room like all the other paladin uniforms. Lance's view hung on the armor, remembering all the battles they had been in. All the serious and casual times Keith had worn the thing, for something used almost daily it sure looked clean.

Lance turned his attention to the bed he sat on. It had been neatly made before Keith left for his blade training, the sheets were tucked in as if they were in a hotel. Lance reached under the pillow until his had found a metal object. He pulled out the knife. It was Keith's only proof of his Galra blood and he kept it close to him 24/7. Lance had never noticed it before Keith and Shiro visited the blade’s headquarters. Keith had come back that day beaten completely. Shiro practically carried the red paladin to the cryopods, the others following, demanding a detailed explanation.

His head turned as the door opened. Shiro stood in the doorway, not even questioning Lance's presence. The older paladin walked in and sat next to Lance, the bed crumbling under their combined weight. They sat in silence, both lost in their own minds. “Have I ever told you guy about Adam?” Lance turned towards Shiro with confusion. “Nope. Who's that?” “Adam was, still is I think, my fiance. We met at the Garrison.” Shiro explained. “I remember the day I first met Adam, we were in the same class in the Garrison, both much younger than all of our classmates. Didn't matter because we kicked their asses when it came to being a student. We were constantly fighting for top grade, it was funny to see all the other kids placing bets on who got the higher test score.” Lance laughed, the kids who got into the Garrison were always a special bunch. “I remember we didn't really like each other all that much at first. The kids and teachers kinda forced a rivalry between us with the whole grades thing. But eventually what separated us brought us together, and look at where we ended up.” Shiro sighed. There was quiet, then Lance spoke “have you heard anything from Adam since we left Earth?” Shiro's smile faded. “Not since before the Kerberos mission. When I told him I was going on that trip, he didn't take it very well. I understand his reaction, I just wish it hadn't ended the way it did. I still loved him, and I could tell he did too, but in the end, I wouldn't force him through that. He didn't end up like Pidge or Keith when they announced the mission’s failure, and I think it was for the best.” Shiro explained, his pained expression lingering like a head cold that just won't leave. “Oh ya, I came here to tell you that Keith should be out of the cryopod any minute now.” “WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU START WITH THAT?!” Lance got your to run, but was stopped by a grab of his arm. “Lance.” Shiro said, turning the paladin around. “Because I wanted you to hear my point. What you want, isn't always what you need.”

He dashed through the halls and ran into the room. “There you are, I sent Shiro to get you like 5 minutes ago.” Hunk said. The crew gathered around the pod, anxiously waiting, every tick seemed to take days to end. A familiar swoosh sounded and out came tumbling the red paladin. Lance caught him and slowly lowered Keith to the ground. Keith eyes slowly opened and focused until they darted to each person in the room. “Oh…. Hi guys….” Sound came all at once.

“Oh thank God you're safe!”

“What the hell were you think?!?!”

“Are you ok? Do you need to be put back in the pod?”

Lance said nothing, he just watched Keith try to respond to everyone at once and become increasingly confused and frustrated. The noise wasn't dying down, but Lance hear any of it. He leaned in and spoke softly “Guess this bonding moment I'll remember, huh?” Before planting a soft kiss on Keith's cheek. Keith's face redend as he quickly turned towards Lance. “I- I'm sorry, I should've asked before I just-” he was cut off by lips meeting his. He melted into the kiss and hugged Keith's body closer, letting Keith wrap his arms around his neck. He barely heard Shiro's voice in the background,

“Let's give these two some time alone."

**Author's Note:**

> this was written before season 5, look at how innocent I was...


End file.
